The present invention relates to parameter setting apparatus and methods for setting a value of a parameter that defines behavior of signal processing, and more particularly to a parameter setting apparatus and method provided with a function for temporarily adjusting a current value of such a parameter by use of an auxiliary value.
In the field of digital mixing consoles (hereinafter also referred to as “mixers”) which perform signal processing on audio signals of a plurality of channels mainly through digital processing, a “scene function” has heretofore been known which stores in advance a plurality of “scene data” each comprising a set of values of a plurality of parameters that define behavior of the signal processing and then reads out any one of the plurality of scene data to collectively set the read-out scene data as current values of the parameters. In a situation where the scene function is actually used, there may sometimes occur a need for temporarily adjusting the values of the parameters included in the scene data in accordance with various conditions, such as an environment of a venue, conditions of musicians (players) and positional variation of microphones, and then setting the thus-adjusted values as current values of the parameters. As one example of the scene function, it has been known to add offset values to the current values and set the added results as new current values (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-09-83273 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”).
Patent Literature 1 discloses an apparatus that includes: an input/display device (reference numeral 7 in Patent Literature 1) for operating values of parameters included in read-out scene data; an input/display device (reference numeral 8 in Patent Literature 1) for operating offset values; and an input/display device (reference numeral 11 in Patent Literature 1) for operating current values having the offset values added thereto. When the current values have been changed by the input/display device (reference numeral 11 in Patent Literature 1) that operates the current values having the offset values added thereto, differences between the thus-changed current values and the values of the parameters included in read-out scene data are recorded as new offset values. With such arrangements, however, it is necessary to properly use the plurality of input/display devices for desired purposes, and values changing operations would require much time and labor. In the case where the current value adjusting function using the offset values is employed, there are many factors which a human operator should take into consideration, such as which of the offset values, current values having the offset values added thereto (i.e., current values after the offset value addition) and current values not yet having the offset values added thereto (i.e., current values before the offset value addition) would become an object of change responsive to a value change instruction. Thus, if operations of the input/display devices are complicated, much confusion would be caused to the user or human operator.
Further, in an instruction manual for “YAMAHA DIGITAL MIXING CONSOLE PM5D/PM5DRH” by Yamaha Corporation available from the Internet at http://www2.yamaha.co.jp/manual/pdf/pa/japan/mixers/PM5DJ1.pdf (hereinafter referred to as “Non-patent Literature 1”), an offset value setting method where a setting screen is displayed on a display and an offset value is set on the displayed setting screen. In this case, a screen switching operation has to be performed several times before the desired setting screen is displayed, which tends to require much time and labor. Further, because the setting screen is configured so that a numerical value of an offset value is input directly, it is difficult for a user or human operator to intuitively see what a result of an offset value, set on the screen, being added to a current value will be like.